Holding On To You
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: Percy being the adorable punk he is meets Annabeth at Jason's party. What will happen after? Will they be more involved in each others lives than originally thought? Punk!Percy (Title is Holding On To You by Twenty One Pilots)
1. The meeting

**A/N - I'm sorry I haven't updated anything at the moment (I suck, I know) so to make up for it have this thing that's been sitting in my documents for months. All rights go to the deserving.**

All I remember is that I was drinking. Like, a lot. Everything was blurry and my head hurt. I decided it would be a good idea to step outside and get some fresh air. However, when I say I'm getting some air, I mean I'm going to ingest some toxic chemicals into my body. There's something a lot more calming about taking in Nicotine than actual fresh air.

I stumbled out of the front door to get away from the booming music and intoxicated teens, only to walk through a group of also very inebriated girls who giggled and carried on into the house. I turned the corner hoping nobody would be in the back yard so I could sit in peace.

I immediately regret that decision when I see two of my closest friends, Thalia and Nico, sucking face up against the wall of the house. I tried to back up so I was in the alley way before the garden but end up falling on my ass. Without getting up or giving it a second thought, I sigh, brushing the hair out of my face reaching to pull out my cigarettes and start to fumble for one. Since

when was it so god-damn difficult to open a pack of smokes? Finally, finally, I pull one out and light it with only a little difficulty and take a long drag. It instantly made me feel much better. All those fumes swirling around in my head somehow made me think clearer.

That's when I noticed someone stood infront of me. She was tall, yet she wasn't lanky. She had a womanly, curvy figure and long curly, blonde hair stopping around the middle of her back. Her intense grey eyes roaming over my drunken state. "Are you okay?" The blonde asked. She sat down beside me gesturing for a drag, I handed it over without saying anything. She didn't seem like the type to smoke. "Uh, yeah thanks. Just a bit drunk I think." What a stupid answer of course she knew I was drunk.

She nodded like I told her some serious news. "Good, I just saw you stumble and I was worried," She paused extending her hand out to me. "I'm Annabeth by the way" She stated matter of factly smiling a little. After looking at her for a couple of seconds my drunken mind decided this girl was seriously hot. Like, bang her and maybe cook her breakfast the next morning hot. "You're cute and I'm Percy." Wait, what? I didn't approve that mouth, you're supposed to wait!

She laughed lightly, her cheeks turned a light rose colour in the dark. She bumped my shoulder with hers playfully. "Hmm, I think you're a little too drunk Percy." She handed back my cigarette and stood up offering me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up. My feet however didn't want to seem to co-operate with my actions and I fell straight into her. Luckily for me, she caught me by the arms and laughed as my hair fell into my green eyes. "I thought you were quite forward but hot-damn Percy, this is just desperate." She chided with a smirk.

I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders for support if anything, yeah lets go for support. "Yeah, so I've been told." Was my smart reply. Seriously mouth, remember what I said about approval? She chuckled as she helped me onto the grass. It was June, so the night was comfortably warm. So luckily for my black skinny jeans the grass was dry. "Will you be okay if I leave you here and go get Jason to help you in?" She was knelt infront me searching my face for an answer. "Yeah, I guess so," I smiled at her when I could hear how slurred my words were. She started to get up and on impulse I grabbed her wrist. "Annabeth?" I asked as she turned.

"Yeah?" She was holding back a smile by biting her lip and my alcohol soaked brain couldn't focus on anything else. "Percy?" I shook my head trying to regain my thoughts.

"Oh. Uh." I seriously didn't know what I was doing. She was making me lose my train of thought and she really wasn't my type. She wore shorts (that may or may not have accentuated her perfect long legs) with immaculate grey vans that matched her startling eyes. She wore a simple white tank top with a plaid red and black shirt over, with the sleeves rolled up. Slowly, like every move was calculated, she sat back down next to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She said with a slight laugh to her caring tone. Her storm grey eyes bored into my sea green ones which should of made me uncomfortable, but if anything I didn't want to look away. She leaned over and took the half burnt cigarette out of my hand. She looked at it for a while, rolling it in between her nimble fingers before taking a big drag. As she exhaled she leant her head back, streams of smoke coming out of her mouth and nose. I never believed smoking was hot before but when Annabeth did it she changed my mind straight away.

She took another, shorter, drag before flicking it away and turning to me. "Hey, I hadn't finished that!" I grumbled, my face forming a pout. She gave me a sly smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I figured you would be too busy to care." I frowned at her words before she leaned in and I understood clearly what she meant. Now don't get me wrong I like being the one to start something but there's just something about a girl that takes initiative.

**A/N - Meh, sorry I suck at updating. If you go to It's Complicated there's a full explanation in there. **

**If you like this tell me and I'll continue, there's more in my documents somewhere. Anyway, as usual R&R thaankkk youuu.**

**Jess x**


	2. Do The Do

**A/N - Trying to update more often now, so if this is shitty let me know. All rights go to the deserving. Some mature bits in this (it's basically a smut chapter.. you're welcome)**

* * *

><p>We ended stumbling back into Jason's packed house locked at the lips. The way she was kissing me was intoxicating (Like I needed that, I was already pretty far gone.)<p>

She pulled away from me, pulling on my lip ring in the process making me groan. She smirked and turned around, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. If this gets any more cliché I'm gonna barf. I stopped her half way up the stairs not wanting to be apart from her full pink lips for more than a couple of minutes.

I pulled on her hand lightly making her step down a couple of steps. She looked at me questioningly until I pressed her up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around my neck as drunk, scantily clad teens squeezed past us not caring who was doing what.

She pulled me back down to her skilled mouth and I forgot about everything apart from the way she was pulling on my lip ring with her teeth again. After a couple of minutes or hours or maybe even weeks, I honestly couldn't tell you, she slowly slid her hand up my shirt making me shiver slightly. Somewhere in the distance I heard wolf whistling and someone that sounded like Jason backed by the rest of my friends cheering me on in their drunken stupor.

I pulled away ready to apologise but before I could open my mouth she dragged me up the stairs by my black band t-shirt, leaving all the cheering behind. I pulled her back so I was infront, backing her up against the nearest bedroom door. She giggled (she really didn't seem like the type to giggle) when I picked her up and continued kissing me. She pulled off my hoodie quickly. Her hand snaked it's way down my arm to the door handle, pushing it open whilst dropping my hoodie with the other. Somewhere in the background I heard the door lock.

I walked over to the large bed, lying her down gently and hovering over her, trying to keep my weight off of her. Her long, tan legs stayed wrapped around my waist as I kissed her neck slowly so she was arching into me and running her hand through my hair. Her other hand was busy undoing the button on my jeans.

In a blur, she flipped us over so she was straddling my hips. I forgot everything at that moment because I could of sworn she was an angel. She looked sinfully beautiful. Her curly hair, blown out pupils and swollen pink lips made her look like a goddess. I decided whilst looking at her that I wouldn't mind if I got to see more of her.

She pulled me back to reality when her shirt and tank top hit the floor "Your move." She said jokingly. I decided that I needed to take charge because this girl was seriously doing things to me. I gripped her hips and turned over lying her back on the soft, blue comforter. She smiled up at me, a genuine, beautiful smile when I met her eyes. I moved my hand to the button on her (extremely short, they should be illegal) shorts and looked at her asking silently for her permission, I wasn't going to be a dick about it if she didn't want to go any further, I'm not like that. Thankfully for my sexual frustration she nodded tentatively, I bent down to kiss her slowly while I popped the clasp and pulled them off.

When she said my name in that breathy voice for the first time I genuinely almost lost it. This girl was perfection. I moved my hand down her leg until I reached behind her knee and pulled it up to get a better angle. That was one of the best decisions I could of made in my short 18 years of life because the sound she made at that convinced me that yeah, she definitely was sent from heaven.

After what I could only describe as the best time of my life, I rested my head on hers. She looked up at me with her sparkling grey eyes and smiled slightly as she ran her hand through my black hair soothingly. I smiled back as she pulled me down to kiss her. This kiss wasn't like any of the others from earlier, there was no undercurrent to it. It was just sweet and honestly really nice (but I didn't say that because then I'd lose my Punk title.) "I really like you Annabeth," My voice was husky and she bit her lip when I spoke. "Like a lot." She smiled a blinding smile.

"I should hope so, you've remembered my name at least so there's some truth to your words I guess," I rolled my eyes and bent down to kiss her again. She pulled back after a couple of minutes making me pout slightly. If I had it my way I would totally be kissing Annabeth all the time. "No, but seriously, I like you too Percy," I smiled back at her. "Like a lot." she mocked. I stuck my tongue out and it was her turn to roll her eyes.

She pushed me off of her only to snuggle her way back into my side after we slipped our underwear back on. Her head rested on my shoulder as she drew meaningless shapes on my chest. With Annabeth there it was easy to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So? What do you think, I'm honestly not sure what to make of it. Anywhoooo I hope you enjoyed it. If you like Punk!Percy you should check out some of my other fics because I live and breath for Punk!Percy. As usual R&R, thank youuu 3**

**Jess x**


	3. The Morning After

**A/N - sorry this took so long, all rights go to the deserving.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annabeth: <strong>_

I woke lazily when the sunlight hit my face. I was groggy and confused. The first thing I realised was that I was in someone's arms. After a scary moment I realised that this was not my house.. It was Jason's. I then remembered last night, the dancing, the drinks and more importantly a guy.

Not just any guy though, I made out and ended up having sex with Percy Jackson. Percy freakin' Jackson! This wouldn't be a problem if he was my type. Instead, he wore black and had lots of piercings and listened to music I had barely heard of.

Although not my type, there was something so attractive about him. Seeing him leaning up against a wall, knee popping out of one of the many rips in his jeans, skateboard in one hand, cigarette in the other, had me blushing and biting my lip. I tended to mentally shout at myself whenever I caught myself looking in his direction for too long in class.

Oh God! I didn't know how to get out of this situation without the utter mortification that was sure to follow. Percy was clearly quite drunk last night and I was only a little buzzed. I thought through a plan in my head. Every situation was better with a plan. I decided that firstly I needed to get out before he woke up, we'd both regret this later.

I carefully manoeuvred myself, stopping every so often whenever he shifted, so that I was untangled from Percys arms. I rose cracking my shoulders as I stretched. I threw my clothes on haphazardly and looked for paper or tissue or something. I wrote him a quick note before trying to quietly exit the room.

I had made it to the living room before Jason saw me. "Oh hey Annabeth," I stopped dead in my tracks to send him a small glare to which he returned with a smile. "Have fun last night?" He asked clearly enjoying himself.

I felt a small pang of annoyance towards my best friends brother. "Shut up Jason! You're not to mention this to anyone okay?" My face heated up as he laughed, clearly enjoying my discomfort, he laughed harder when he noticed the blush on my cheeks.

After composing himself he finally replied. "I can't promise that Annie, but I'll let you go, you need to do the majestic walk of shame." He gestured towards the door and I groaned throwing my head back.

I shut the door to Jason's laughing and headed towards my house a couple of blocks down.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Percy:<span>**_

The sound of someone hysterically laughing followed by a door slamming woke me up. With annoyance I rolled over and felt around the cold sheets. I sat up against the headboard confused. That's when I realised that this wasn't my room and I had barely any clothes on.

I stood up after remembering this was Jason's house and looked round to see that the remainder of my clothes were all on the floor. I got dressed and headed towards the door, stopping when I saw that there was a sticky note attached to the middle. It said:

_Percy, Last night was fun, sorry I had to go. _

_You should call me sometime though (xx-xx-xx-xx-xx) A. _

Oh okay so it seems I got too drunk and hooked up with someone. I was okay with that, I had never done that in my 18 years of life but I was okay with it. By no means was I a virgin, I just didn't like hooking up with random strangers, there's something cheap about it.

I couldn't remember who 'A' was but she seemed cool from what I could tell. I walked into the kitchen re-reading the note still fairly confused and trying to memorise the numbers she had wrote. "Hey man, you're finally awake!" Jason called from the sofa.

"So Annabeth tired you out huh? What would you rate her?" Jason said totally out of character. He walked over to me, I was so confused, first he says Annabeth then he says something so not Jason like.

"What?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"Like you know man out of like 10.. Sex wise." Jason was staring at me expecting an answer, leaning against the counter infront of me.

"No you dick," I scrubbed my hand over my face, pulling on my lip ring before I let my hand fall to my side. "Who's Annabeth?"

There was only one Annabeth I knew and it couldn't of been her could it? If I'm being honest I had a little, tiny, like seriously minor crush on this girl at my school. Which was weird because she wasn't my type at all. She was all cute-sy and good grades with these springy blonde princess curls, beautiful grey eyes and freckles under said beautiful eyes. I forgot where I was going with that. Okay so maybe it was more than a little crush.

"Annabeth Chase, you know, the one who sits at the front in class I think she's in your psych dude. Thalia's friend?" He raised his eyebrows as if to say "need I go on?" Oh god. It was her. I was freaking out I had just had drunken sex with my secret crush. I played it off to Jason though.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Oooh Chase. Meh she was all right. Good kisser I'll give her that."

Suddenly I remembered everything from last night. I didn't recognise her through the fog of inebriation which is surprising, I thought I'd recognise her anywhere. What the hell was I supposed to do? I couldn't secret crush now after I've had sex with her that totally defeats the object. I sat down at the kitchen table eating cereal while thinking of ways I could see Annabeth again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things are petty hectic so I'm just updating things when I can. Thanks to my new beta - Andronicajackson11398 for making changes and making the chapter loads better. (You should follow her on tumblr, same name.) Speaking of tumblr, you can follow me (lxexovaldez) and get updates and sneak peeks, you can also hurry me along with asks because I know I take ages. You should tell me (on tumblr preferably) where you want this story to go.**

**Anyway R&R, follow and fav and all that lot, thank youu. **

**Jess x **


End file.
